Brad Burns
Around 14 years ago, Brad together with his little brother Luke, where left by their father. They eventually find themselves in New York City in the biggest slum in the world, The Five Points. There they met Gene McDowell, the founder of the Grave Diggers, who picked them. Now Brad is working for the Grave Diggers as their hitman known as "Grim Reaper" using gunknife, while Luke don't know about his job and is searching information for his father Edward King. Brad was first seen doing a job for the Grave Diggers, killing a man who was also part of the Grave Diggers, but have sold them out to another gang, for which his assassination was requested. On the next day, Brad helped his little brother, who while trying to save a woman, was about to be killed by some gangsters. He gave his watch to them in order they to leave him. After that Brad and Luke went home and talked about their dream and that they need to collect first money in order to leave this city and go to west. After Luke went to bed, Brad got out and headed to the gangsters, which threatened his brother before that. He was really angry that they hurt his little brother and killed them, and also taking his watch back in which there is a picture of young Gene McDowell and Edward King. In the next morning, Luke knowing nothing of his brother job, waked him up and scold him that he must look for a job if they want to leave this place someday. Sometime after Luke going to work, Brad started doing the laundry, when the landlady come and also scolded Brad for being a useless older brother. Later at night, the Grave Diggers contacted Brad for a job: assassination of a corrupt cop, which Brad accepts. Brad is later seen in a brothel Saloon, talking in bed with Emma and preparing for his job. After that he was seen in the church, where he was not praying for forgiveness or confessing sins, but praying that he may bring the man he must kill into hell with him. Then he was waiting the cop in his home, who returned from work. The cop soon realised who he was and though he was mistaken the target, since he was the one who ordered this job, but Brad shows him proof the he is the target and he didn't mistaken him. Then the cop tried to buy his freedom, offering to double his payment of 50, 100 dollars or whatever how much they pay him. In that moment he throw a benzine lamp at Brad and took out his gun, but was shot by Brad and named his price, to be 10 dollars per person. Later after getting his payment from Gene McDowell at his bar, Brad went to a Kennedy Detective Agency, where he asked the detective if he has any new information on his case. Unlucky for Brad, the detective didn't have any new information, since it's hard to look for something that happened 10+ years ago. The detective asked Brad, why is he looking so hard for his father, after he left him and Luke 14 years ago, to which Brad replies, that if he finds him, he will kill him with his own hands. He is again seen with Emma in the brothel, where she ask him if he is thinking of quitting his job, since his real target is his father and he is killing people he don't want to and it's keeping a secret from his brother. Brad says he is used to it, but Emma don't believe him, since every time after a job, he looks in pain and is cutting his hand in order to get away from the pain. While walking in the street with Luke, Brad sees how Kip throws a woman from a window and becomes angry. He together with Like, brings the woman to a clinic, where he waits outside with Emma. Seeing that Emma was angry at Kip, and was blaming herself that Karen is in this condition, he warns Emma to not do anything foolish. Later that night, Brad was reached by a GD member for a new job. Gallery Ch001.jpg Young Brad.jpg|Brad as child Young Brad2.jpg|Brad as child (serious look) Brads Watch.jpg|Brad's watch Brad2.jpg Brad3.jpg|Brad standing at his dead target Brad4.jpg Brad5.jpg|Brad going for the gangsters Brad6.jpg|Brad angry at the gangsters Brad7.jpg Brad8.jpg|Brad killing a gangster with his knifegun Brad9.jpg Brad10.jpg|Brad shooting with his knifegun Brad11.jpg Brad doing laundry.jpg|Brad doing laundry Brad smiling.jpg|Brad smiling Brad and Emma.jpg|Brad with Emma Brad and Emma2.jpg|Brad and Emma Brad and cop.jpg|Brad waiting for the cop Brad and cop2.jpg|Brad surprising the cop Brad12.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male